


Real Friends

by Tsukikage_simp1109



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, My First AO3 Post, hinata is a cheater, sad kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukikage_simp1109/pseuds/Tsukikage_simp1109
Summary: Hinata cheats on Kageyama and makes him the bad guy. then kageyama meets atsumu miya, who teaches him how to trust again.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Real Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please let me know what you think in the comments. Also, English may be my first language, but that doesn't make me good at it :p

Kageyama was in a good mood. He had just gotten a good grade on a test and was going to get some meat buns to celebrate. While walking, he saw something that made him lose his appetite. He saw his boyfriend, Shoyo Hinata kissing someone else. And to make it worse, the person he was kissing was Tsukishima. Tsukishima and Kageyama had just started to not be enemies anymore too, so you can understand the betrayal he felt. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything, so he took a picture for evidence and ran off before tears escaped his eyes. When Kageyama got home, he ran to his room and closed the door, even though he lives alone. He then laid down in his bed and cried himself to sleep, too hurt to do anything else.

The next day, Kageyama didn’t go to school, scared to face Hinata and Tsukishima. Instead, he waits until he knew practice is over. Then he texted the Karasuno group chat.

_Kageyama is online_

_Hinata: hey kags!!!_   
_Suga: why weren’t you at practice today Kageyama?_   
_Daichi: are you ok?_   
_Kags: not really…_   
_Tanaka: what’s wrong bro?_   
_Noya: you know you can talk to your senpais about anything_   
_Kags: ...well_

_*Kageyama sent the picture of Tsukishima and Hinata*_

_Yams: HINATA WTH???_   
_Suga: why did you cheat on him?_   
_Suga: and tsukishima you knew that he was dating kags so WTF?!_   
_Tanaka: not cool bro_   
_Hinata; but it’s not my fault!_   
_Hinata: he was abusing me!_   
_Daichi: abusing you?_   
_Yams: how was he abusing you?_

_*Hinata sent an image of him with **(fake)** bruises and cuts*_

_Noya: KAGEYAMA WHAT THE HELL???_   
_Kags: I didn’t do that!!!_   
_Kags: he’s lying_   
_Kags: I NEVER HIT HIM!!_   
_Suga: then how do you explain those bruises?_   
_Daichi: Kageyama you’re off the team_   
_Kageyama: WHY?!_   
_Daichi: I don’t want an abusive person on my team_   
_Tsuki: wow king’s an abuser_   
_Tsuki: I bet you did this with your last team too_   
_Kags: you know what_   
_Kags: all of you can go to hell_

_Kageyama has left the chat_


End file.
